


Каникулы

by yanek



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: И так, после досадного инцидента, включающего в себя пожарную лестницу, споткнувшегося на ней Дэйва и неудачную попытку Рэя удержать того от падения прошла неделя. Большей частью под обезболивающими.Прекрасное дивное время, когда он почти не соприкасался с реальностью
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Каникулы

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Каникулы 假期](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491585) by [Longroad_Messiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longroad_Messiah/pseuds/Longroad_Messiah)



> мэйту <3

И так, после досадного инцидента, включающего в себя пожарную лестницу, споткнувшегося на ней Дэйва и неудачную попытку Рэя удержать того от падения прошла неделя. Большей частью под обезболивающими.

Прекрасное дивное время, когда он почти не соприкасался с реальностью.

Босс прислал физиотерапевта — восстанавливать пострадавшую ногу, Дэйва — отрабатывать спасение, и — парашют.

Военный. Многоразовый.

Его Рэй оценил.

Остальное — нет.

Медицинская техника занимала половину гостиной, издавая низкие звуки.  
Физиотерапевт боялся его касаться, что превращало каждую процедуру в цирковой номер. А самым большим достижением Дэйва оказалась потеря телефона Рэя, который он куда-то заботливо переложил.

Поэтому когда вечером третьего проведенного в ясном сознании дня снаружи раздались крики, Рэй обрадовался даже раньше чем узнал голос.

*

Первым в его гостиную вошел Дэйв, не своей обычной вальяжной походкой, а так бодро будто его покусывали за пятки. Тренер показавшийся из-за могучей фигуры уже сбросил громкость до нормальной и отчитывал Дэйва как своих пацанов. Спустя месяцы знакомства это Рэя не удивляло. Удивляло другое: Дэйв не возражал, пристыженно вжимая голову в плечи.

— … ты же сам должен понимать… — Тренер с трудом опустил в своей речи «сынок» и он точно, совершенно точно был на взводе. В последний раз Рэй видел его таким во время допроса Карапузов после «спасения» Босса. Раздувающиеся ноздри, брови, хмуро вжавшиеся в друг друга, пылающие праведным гневом глаза.

И всё это адресовалось ни одному Дэйву. Ему тоже.

— Вы здесь вдвоем что ли?! — Громкость снова прыгнула вверх.  
Дэйв поежился. Рэй взглядом приказал ему проваливать, но исчез тот после кивка от Тренера. Это начинало раздражать.

Рэй отложил планшет с открытыми документами в сторону:

— Что, твою мать, происходит?

— Вас здесь двое! — Тренер подпрыгнул от распирающей его ярости. Руки вырвались из карманов и застыли друг от друга на расстоянии метра, демонстрируя масштаб пиздеца, Рэю по-прежнему неочевидного.

— И?

— У тебя всего лишь один охранник! — Каждое слово сопровождал взмах указательного пальца. — На всю огромную территорию! С двумя подъездами к дому и четырьмя входами в гостиную. Четырьмя! — О, этот жест Рэй уже видел. И не любил с тех самых пор.

Тренер сделал паузу. Как выяснилось чтобы набрать воздуха для нового залпа, в котором было чуть больше смысла:

— Не кажется ли тебе это несколько безрассудным?!

О!..  
Рэй принял максимально самоуверенный вид.  
Насколько это было возможно для человека лежащего на диване под пушистым клетчатым пледом.

— Меня защищает моя репутация.

Тренер так громко выдохнул, что свечи стоящие в другой стороне комнаты погасли бы, будь они настоящими.

— Особенно от русских!

Вместо ответа Рэй достал из-под пледа глок, нарочно отведя дуло в сторону. Он не собирался целиться в Тренера, даже в шутку. Тот вместо того чтобы принять аргумент молниеносно отскочил в сторону и расстрелял его. Из пальца. Очередью.

— Ну, ты успел укатиться? — раздалось из-за дверного косяка.

Не стоило вестись. Это было глупо. Недостойно. Бессмысленно.

— Я успел тебя убить! — парировал Рэй.

— Ранить, возможно, и то по касательной!

Неожиданно от двери во внутренний двор раздался третий голос. Еле слышный, но:

— А я бы успел.

Праймтайм натянуто улыбался. Он снимал второй кроссовок, чтобы войти в дом, куда его совершенно точно не приглашали.  
Рэй поймал его взгляд. Подержал его в арктической пустоши.  
Оба кроссовка вернулись на ноги. Исчезли в темноте за дверью.

Тренер наблюдал безмолвный диалог с легкой тревогой.  
Не зря.

— Мой дом что штурмуют «Карапузы»? — Теперь настал черед Рэя повышать голос: — Серьезно?!

— Нет, — Тренер стащил с голову дурацкую шляпу, — охраняют. Без камер, ничего такого, со всем уважением.

Шляпа медленно превращалась в блин. Похоже Тренер все-таки понял насколько близко подошел к черте, за которой кончалось чужое терпение.

Насладившись моментом, Рэй продолжил:

— А если бы у меня были охранники про которых ты не знал?

— Пацаны не смогли бы влезть? — Брови Тренера комично задрались вверх и внутренний голос требующий давить, ставить на место, защищать границы — растерянно заткнулся.

Тренер был прав — раз. Два — Рэй до сих пор не разобрался насколько глубоко сам хочет влезть на чужую территорию, чтобы чего-то требовать.

— Прости если перегнул, но ты одна из самых коротких дорожек к Пирсону. А шестеро на одного все еще шестеро на одного. Потом фургон, пригород, кхм, видео? — Кажется Тренер пытался разрядить обстановку.

Рэй не без мстительного удовольствия уточнил:  
— Ты хочешь сказать порно. — Полюбовался чужой растерянностью. Положил руку на спинку дивана. Улыбнулся. — И кто бы еще в нем участвовал?

Тренер моргнул пару раз, нервно потер затылок. Пробормотал:  
— Понятия не имею куда бы тебя потянуло с таблетки. — Уперся взглядом куда-то в угол.

Рэй улыбнулся шире. Медленно погладил спинку дивана.  
Под светлой кожей шеи дернулся кадык.

— Эм, я налью себе воды?

— Лучше завари чай. Раз пришел помогать.

*

Тренеру в отличие от Дэйва не требовался присмотр. И он хорошо помнил, где что стоит, хотя пил здесь чай всего лишь один раз.

Рэй тогда чуть было не сорвался и не вжал его в стену. Испугался, что неправильно понимает, куда их обоих несет. Что ж, про себя теперь он понимал намного больше. Про Тренера — едва ли, но тот примчался сюда, потому что волновался за него, верно?

Рэй писал ему с чужого номера: «не приду, на больничном, расскажу эту унылую историю в следующий раз» и не перезванивал, ожидая когда реальность перестанет его бесить.

Дождался. Напряженные плечи под клетчатой курткой медленно расслаблялись. Рэя отпускало тоже. Но успокаиваться совсем и проживать впустую еще один день не хотелось.

Он потянулся к костылю.

Тренер обернулся на стук о пол. Первым делом уставился на ортез, потом на шорты заканчивающиеся чуть выше колена, затем на все что они открывали. На его небритом лице мелькнуло забавное выражение, разглядеть которое Рэй не успел — Тренер резко отвернулся к шкафчику с посудой, чтобы ударить себя по лбу его дверцей. Совершенно случайно.

Рэй не удержался от насмешливого:  
— Ты точно тренер?

В ответ раздалось мрачное «угу». На этом мучения Тренера не закончились. Чтобы дотянуться до полки с кружками, куда Рэй доставал без труда, ему пришлось встать на цыпочки. Куртка поползла вверх, любезно прихватив с собой футболку. Показалась и исчезла поясница.

«Один : один» подвел счет Рэй и сел так чтобы единственному зрителю было лучше видно его здоровую ногу.

Кружки столкнулись на столе боками.  
Те же самые что и в прошлый раз.

Засвистел чайник. 

Уделив ему внимание, Тренер снова посмотрел на Рэя, избегая опускать взгляд ниже шеи. Скрестил на груди руки. Указал подбородком на ортез.

— Какие прогнозы?

— Две недели как минимум.

Рэй сложил пальцы в замок на здоровой коленке.

— Какие планы?

Хотелось сказать «я на них смотрю».

— Восстановление в кратчайшие сроки.

— Но ты же знаешь, что вот это всё, — Тренер показал на притаившуюся в углу мед. технику, — для этого не нужно? — Двух процедур в день более чем достаточно. Иначе лечение противоречит пункту про покой. Очень важному пункту.

Рэй представил как выгоняет всех навязанных Боссом помощников.   
Захлестнуло восторгом. 

— Допустим.

Тренер поставил перед ним кружку.

— Твой физиотерапевт не то чтобы хороший спец?..

— С чего ты решил?

— У тебя забиты ноги и верх. Это тоже не особо помогает лечению. По-хорошему нужен массаж. Может целый курс.

Тренер пригубил чай с максимально простодушным видом. Точно с таким же он пил скотч в компании Босса, когда тот решил лично выразить свою благодарность за спасение. А немногим позже попросил в качестве награды беречь его ребят от неприятностей издали. Ребят, которые возможно все-таки пытались убить Микки, а не спасти его.

Он чертовски хорошо понимал, что делает.

— Есть толковый спец на примете?

— Я заканчивал курсы.

— А, вот как, — протянул Рэй, пряча довольную улыбку за кружкой. 

— Можем приступать, как допьем?

— Можем. Я уже всё. Хочешь начать прямо здесь?

Тренер отрицательно мотнул головой.   
— Нет, нужна ровная горизонтальная поверхность, на который ты после спокойно вырубишься.

Мысленно Рэй поаплодировал.  
В реальности поднял пустую кружку, прося ее убрать, и когда Тренер подтянулся за ней, легко обхватил его предплечье.

— Сначала нужно сделать кое-что еще.

— Предупредить Дэйва о ребятах?

— Проверить не захочу ли я сломать тебе руку, если ты меня коснешься. Не уверен, что хочу проделать путь до горизонтальной поверхности зря. Это далеко.

Тренер кивнул, не меняясь в лице, словно они правда говорили о профессиональной помощи. Осторожно сжал ладонью здоровое колено. Потянул руку вверх, забираясь под ткань.

Вот теперь Рэй чувствовал гипертонус.  
Местами очень остро.

Тренер склонил голову на бок.   
Их лица разделяли сантиметры.

— И как?

— Все еще никакой уверенности.

Брови взлетели вверх. Опустились.

И Тренер поцеловал его.

— Ты принят.

*

Дэйва они так и не предупредили.


End file.
